1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to dishware and particularly to disposable or durable dishware used in dinner party and buffet settings. More particularly, this invention relates to a plate or other flat dishware bearing coupling means on its underside adapted to couple to the rim of a flexible, disposable drink cup.
2. Description of Related Art
Party goers and buffet diners alike are familiar with the common conundrum of not having enough hands to eat and drink from their food plates and drink cups without a place to set down one or the other. In typical party settings, revelers often snack or even eat while standing and talking to others. In buffet lines, diners must move along a table gathering food choices onto their plate but seldom have a place to set their drink while they do so. Such party goers and diners may become adept at holding their cups and plates in one hand while wielding forks or serving utensils in the other. However, mastering such gymnastics isn't easy, especially for children, and just setting a loaded plate on top of a drink cup invites accidents. A need exists for plates that couple securely to drink containers to free one hand for other activities.
A number of prior art devices have been developed to address this problem. One common approach comprises plates with a scallop in one edge for inserting stem-ware such as a wine glass. Others include annular collars or other appendages extending downward from the bottom of plates that fit over the rim of a cup or glass. Still others include bayonet-like appendages on specialized cups that mate with complimentary apertures on the bottom of specialized plates. Another approach is to provide special plate-and-cup holders that couple to both containers. All of these work to some degree but present various challenges and inconveniences.
For example, most discourage or even prevent use of commonly available, inexpensive and disposable dishware, and instead require more expensive proprietary cups and plates designed only to work together. Scalloped-edge plates are relatively expensive to manufacture, and the system typically works only with stem-ware, as the aperture usually is kept small to preserve space on the top of the plate for holding food. Descending-collar devices interfere with resting the plate on a table or other horizontal surface. Further, the collar-to-cup interface may be a loose fit that invites tipping of the plate from acentric food loading unless it is secured by vigilant grasp by the user. The bayonet and aperture system is expensive and doesn't permit use of alternative cups and plates. The plate-and-cup holder devices often work with commonly available dinner plates and drink containers, but require the expense and use of a third device. A need exists for a simple plate that couples to ordinary, commonly available plastic drink cups so that both may be held in one hand, freeing the other hand for eating, serving or other activities.